Orphans Beloved-Many Happy Returns
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Many Happy Returns…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

A dark alleyway in which Sarah has apparently been cornered by her newest enemy…

The hefty, leering figure of the dark-haired, hulking cowboy…His fish symbol belt buckle gleaming like his shark's teeth… "Now, Miss Sarah…This time, you're gonna come along quietly." He addressed the staring Sarah, his gun drawn and ready.

"Oi…Bloooodddy well am I?"

He blinked at the awful attempt at English street…And that jacket, while a typical Sarah black...Not the one she was wearing at that diner...

"Just kiddingik…Hello…My name is Helena…" shrug, sigh… "Leekie, I suppose? I understand you took my angel niece. Prepare to die, former brother in twisted version of church."

"Helena?" stunned stare. "But Tomas said…"

"Rumors of death greatly exaggerated…But you will be glad to know I rose night before the Latins' Easter and left hospital on their wrong Easter Sunday…Nice symbolism, yes? Now, before I kill you, to make it not so hard on you, yes?" calm stare… "Where is Kira?" she approached.

Lordy, lordy, lordy…He trembled…Having seen her in action…

"Sister Helena, Jesus has given us a miracle in you. Don't make me shoot…"

"In heart, in head…I doubt I'll stay dead, friend. My name is Helena Leekie…You took my niece…Prepare to die." Wan smile…Knife at the ready.

Though not her beloved fish knife…Pity. Must speak to seestra about it. Oh, probably with nice cop Art guy. I go see him, play Sarah later. "Art, need me bloody crazy seestra...sister's knife. Uh, gonna bloody lead on her." She continued to move on him...

"Ma'am, stop there…And stop sayin' that!" he pointed his gun at her chest.

She paused, looking him over a moment…"Nice buckle thing there…" she eyed the fish buckle. "I see you once…Tell you what? You tell me where Kira is and give me buckle and I kill you later…Last of all, ok?"

"Sister, you belong to us…Holy Jesus wants you to…"

"You and Tomas profane His name and the Virgin's…" frown. "Lie to fool Helena…I know, I went to Dyad, I saw Tomas with Leekie yesterday, they make happy talk, old buddies like that nice Sir Ian and Sir Star Trek guy. All lies…But bullet in head, return from dead, is liberating experience, no? I stand for my seestras now…Though I am Cain, yet I will protect those left."

"No…" he stared, shocked. "Tomas is one of us…He'd make no deal with the Devil." Waving gun. "Now you come with me, sister and we'll…"

"Then you are just idiot minion, true dumb believer, crazy lemming type. Fine." shrug... "I waste no more time with you. Where is Kira? And take belt off…" insistent tone. She resumed her steady approach…

"I will shoot, sister."

"My name is Helena…" He fired but she was too close and dodged, grabbing his arm with strength astounding to him, despite having seen her before. The gun went clattering down the long alleyway.

He blanched…She directly before him.

"Please to die like man, yes? Unless you are ready to talk…?"

"Holy Jesus, help me, help me!" he backed away, but found only a wall behind him. Clasping hands, trembling, he sank to his knees. "Sister…No…"

She sighed, rolling eyes. "Always the way…Big man with gun, piddly shit without. You care to pray first, I give ten seconds." She pressed knife against his chest.

"I don't know where she is…" he cried, whimpering. "I'm just supposed to bring Sarah in to a safe house."

"Where is such safe place?"

"I'll take you, it's not far…Don't, sister…"

"Belt?!" she commanded. He nervously stripped off belt.

"Very nice. Sorry, I know place you mean…Tomas took me there many times. But, thanks to you for your telling me where to go next." She eyed his terrified face… "My name is Helena Leekie…You scare my angel niece…" knife on chest. "This is your new birthday…Many happy returns, go and sin no more. Goodbye." She kissed his bowed, trembling head and ran off.


End file.
